Yusuf Khalid
Yusuf Khalid (full name Mohd Yusuf Kamarudin bin Khalid Razali) is one of the main antagonists of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Scales. Wearing a full-face mask, he is the tactical advisor for the Outer Space Development and Colonial Establishment. Under the alias Saddan Jericho, he played a major role in turning the tide of the Earth-Colonies war of 0220 RC. In the end, he devised the plot to capture all the main leaders of the United Earth Federation in one fell swoop, the success of which led to the end of the entire war in a mere three weeks, resulting in the occupation of Earth by the OSDC Military Forces. Cold and ruthless, he was present when the leaders of the United Earth Federation (including Sylvia Anatolia Armene) were executed by shooting while on broadcast, and rumor has it that the execution was his own idea, in order to shatter the morale of the UEF military and bait them using their own rage at the same time. He specifically mentioned not caring how many of the UEF's soldiers had to die, and would've gladly denied any form of surrender had he had his way. Yusuf is touted as a tactical genius, and is said to fully understand the way the human mind works. But in truth, his greatest ability - the way he is capable of accurately predicting the UEF's movements down to the last details - is not because of exceptional tactical skill, but because of his nature as a true psychic (as opposed to Elisette Groavel and Russell Aevis-Morrison, both of whom are artificial psychics, created by tampering with their bodies genetically during infancy). However, this is only heavily implied, and the true extents of his power were never revealed. One display occurred during a press conference in 0222 RC to celebrate his promotion into fleet Admiral. A sniper fired at his skull, however was unable to kill him. Yusuf merely stood back up after a few minutes, unaffected. He attributed this to his "special mask", but the truth of this matter remains unknown. After an incident where he tried to murder a relative "because the voices told him it would be best", Yusuf was diagnosed with schizophrenia as a teenager, which led to him being admitted into a mental hospital. Because Khalid Razali was an aspiring politician in the country during that time (and Malaysia is a country with a tumultuous political background), this news attracted a great number of attention, and Khalid was forced to disown Yusuf for the sake of the family name. Unbeknown to everyone, perhaps Yusuf really did hear the hatred of other members in the family towards that relative, but in the end, even though his brother wanted to believe Yusuf wasn't lost, there was nothing he could do - and the two brothers would not see one another until the climax of the man's insurgency in 0222 RC, 25 years later - ultimately ending in Yusuf's death. Back in 0211 RC, when Elise was first admitted into the "institute for the bizarre", a military branch for studying extra-normal cases relating to the human development, she met with an amiable young man that managed to get her out of her shell. That man was Yusuf, more comfortable being called Joseph then.